Your Beyond Help
by ryoku1
Summary: Today starts the dancing unit in PE! What? Tory can't dance! Colin to the rescue!


Your Beyond Help

Chapter 1 Mondays

Today was a Monday, the beginning of the week, and while some beginnings where a good thing, Christopher "Tory" Blake did not believe that this Monday was a good start to anything. He had barely caught the bus, had to run and everything, only to be pestered by Mandy and her annoying groupies about some trifling mater that Tory Blake had no interest in. Something about how romantic dancing was. No clue to what had put that on her mind, and frankly he didn't care. Who wants to know the thought process of Mandy? Certainly not Tory, he had much more important things to do, like daydream about Colin in strange settings and outfits. And speak of the devil, that's just what he did during his first two classes. English and Trig are easy anyway.

\/

The ocean waves crashed violently against the small fishing boat, threatening to destroy the wooden vessel at any moment. Holding tightly to the side of the boat, Tory hoped that he was headed in the right direction. He would know where land was if not for the looming blackened clouds covering up the sun. A salty spray splashed onto his face, warning him of the seas growing anger but he didn't flinch, living and working on the sea made you less squeamish to the waters surprises.

Tory turned from the side of the boat, headed for the helm. But it was not to be, in mid step the boat jolted violently, sending the unsuspecting red head overboard. In surprise he screamed, in a storm like this he wasn't likely to make it. Silently he cursed himself for working alone, if some one else was on the boat he could be saved, but as Tory was thrown into the oceans cold embrace he knew it was over. Brutally the water rushed around him and beat him, making him release more and more of his precious air with each blow. Battered and seconds from passing out, Tory felt arms surround his middle. In a dazed state he looking up to see what had grasped him, but in his fading consciousness all he found was dark hair, and lightly tanned skin. Trusting his eyes he relaxed in the embrace as the other swam quickly to the surface.

The two broke the surface and Tory gasped for air, coughing and heaving trying to remove the water from his lungs, thankful that he hadn't passed out.

"Are you all right?" a soft voice asked him and he turned to get a better look at his rescuer. Surprise overtook the red head when he noticed that the other male wasn't wearing a shirt. On instinct Tory pushed the other boy away, only to be engulfed by another wave. Thankfully this wasn't a potentially dangerous wave and Tory quickly surfaced, coughing up more water. His companion only watched him with mild interest.

Pointing behind Tory the other spoke lightly. "Your boats over there."

Turning to the indicated direction Tory frowned at how far away he was from his vessel. Grumbling he started swimming over to the boat, the waves putting up quite a resistance.

Before he could get very far he felt arms around him again, looking to the other, Tory gazed up at blue-black eyes, which only stared back nonchalantly before the black haired boy spoke again

"Hold your breath. I swim faster under water." And without any other word the two where under the waves. Amazed at how quickly they where moving Tory happened to look down and find his answer as to why.

His companion had a fish tail. A Mermaid! Or more correctly a merman, considering the lack of a chest.

Noticing how close he was to the 'merman' as he had named him, Tory blushed slightly despite himself. Its not every day that any body holds you this close to their bare chest.

Quicker then Tory could have thought possible the two where back at his boat. Reluctantly the red head let go of his host and grabbed for a stray rope, glade that he had overlooked it earlier.

"Thank you..." Tory said turning to the merman, flashing a smile. Hoping to receive a name from the other.

"...Colin...Shores that way." Pointing off in the direction Tory now assumed was north.

"Thanks Colin." And with his thanks adequately given Tory started to climb the rope back up his vessel.

"Mr. Blake!"

Hearing the demanding remark Tory turned hurriedly back to Colin. But Colin only stared back at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at-me-for look. It was then that things started to fade.

\/

Blinking awkwardly Tory turned his attention to the now fuming teacher at the head of the class room. Looking around for a reason why he would be in trouble, Tory found nothing. So going with a gut instinct he rose from his chair and headed to the board, where a trig problem sat waiting to be completed.

Finishing the problem in record time, Tory returned to his seat, happy to see that the teacher wasn't fuming at him any more.

Not wanting to try his luck again Tory made minimal effort to pay attention. Which mainly meant that he doodled in his note book, catching random words and phrases the teacher uttered.

Before Tory knew it the class had ended and he was stalking over to his locker to drop off his English and Trig books before he took part in another reason that made Mondays suck, PE.

But when Tory reached the locker rooms he was delighted to find a note posted to the door.

'All 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th period classes report to the gym without changing'

Grinning at his luck Tory headed to the gym, expecting to have a free period. When he entered the gym a black board had been moved in front of the bleachers. Taking a seat on the bleachers he was quickly joined by none other then Mandy, who coed and sat next to him.

"Are you excited about the next unit? I am! This is going to be so much fun! I'll partner with you, if that's ok I mean." The excited blond spoke quickly, waving her hands in excitement. Tory almost blew her off as 'being Mandy' when her words sunk in and he turned to her with a confused look on his face, asking the silent question about what she was trying to tell him.

"You mean you don't remember? They told us on Friday that we're starting the dancing unit today! Its going to be so much fun!"

Tory's face distorted in pure horror. This Monday had just gotten much worse.


End file.
